Of Demons and Exorcists
by Nautica Alvaraldo
Summary: Kyda Ishikawa is a half-Kitsune, born and raised in Minato, Tokyo. While traveling through England a spell goes awry, sending her back to the end of the 19th century. Her path is broken and bloody as she battles herself. In the end, what will she become
1. Appearances

Kyda Ishikawa?  
>Age: Immortal[Appears as 20]<br>Gender: Female Eye color: Cobalt[Emerald when kitsune/Bright gold when Noah.]  
>Hair: Jet[Silver when Kitsune]<br>Height: about 5 8 Weight: 117 lbs Blood Type: AB-  
>Persona: Pessimistic at times, loner, strategic, sly, sarcastic, mischivious and expedient. Suffers from slight MPD(Also suffers from PTSD), some trust issues, apathetic but loyal to those that she trusts. It is noted that she is erotic when she wishes to be.<br>Nationality: Japanese Hometown: Minato, Tokyo

-1st POV, Kyda-

Panting I dodged under a low tree branch, confused as to why it was there, cut so low in this forest of sky scraping evergreens. Exorcists were chasing me, and what I supposed to be their golem, a rather strange looking one at that, continued to whiz by me only to disappear back into the darkness behind me. Suddenly a weight fell into me, causing me to lose my footing and crash to the ground, driving the breath from me. I look up into startling deep gray eyes, dark blue hair was a veil around us and I blinked. He growled loudly and pushed himself off saying, Baka akuma. Stand. Yeah, I thought, I can just feel the love radiating from his soul...  
>I am no akuma, ignorant smurf. Yeah, did I mention that I say the first thing I think...?<br>He scowled, Smurf? Hai, your hair just speaks it. I grinned, standing.  
>A boy, one of the four people, including Smurf-dude, laughed quietly. He had white hair and medium grey eyes. This girl, considering she was the only one with the group of males, spoke up. ...What is a smurf? I tilted my head in confusion, then laughed. I forgot, they couldn t possibly know what it is I was talking about considering that I was, most likely, the only one here from my time, the 21st century, but oh well, I'll find out what century I'm in sooner or later. Oh Exorcist, you ll never get it. I say as I glance up at the white haired boy once again. What is the thing on your arm? Innocence right? Wait how did you-? He started to ask.<br>Oh, never mind that Shortstack. Just clamp me in irons and drag me to the black order s HQ. I said, holding my arms straight out in mock.  
>His eye twitched, Oh not you too, am I really so short? Yes. I exasperated, my mouth curling into a small lopsided grin.<br>MY NAMES ALLEN! He growled and I smirked even more. This beansprout was hilarious, and now I knew how to get under his skin, he just seemed oh-so-fun to play with. Then a fairly handsome ginger with pretty green eyes looked at me, his eyes lighting up. I heard Allen and the girl mumble to themselves. St-st-st-STRIKE! He exclaimed.  
>I raised an eyebrow and Allen sighed, while the girl stepped up and hit Lavi over the back of his head. My eye twitched and the wind picked up.<br>PAH! I lowered my hand, glaring at the wide-eyed girl and saying, I don t take kindly to you hitting this man over the head. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, the right one bright red from the force of my stinging slap. She held her face in her delicate hands, I rolled my eyes and scoffed at her, bemused that she could apparently fight akuma but she couldn t take a simple slap across the face without crying. Allen hugged the wimp, glaring at me.  
>Why d you hit her? He asked angrily.<br>I already told you why, and shouldn t you, the cursed one with the eye know that I m not an Akuma, or did you chase me down hoping that I was a Noah? How did you know about my Innocence or my eye? He asked dumbstruck.  
>The smurf man glowerd slightly. Isn t it clear Shortstack, thats her innocence. I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS ALLEN! What do you mea-? I can shapeshift, read emotions, somewhat tell what another's powers are and stab people with my sword simpleton. I retorted to the snowy headed kid, before he could even finish his sentence. If innocence is what you wanna call it, then be my guest. People from my world call me a Kitsune, and I ve been able to do the whole innocence thing since my crystal broke. Your crystal? The red head asked with a cocked eyebrow.<br>Yeah, I used to have a long crystal on my necklace, but one day it shattered, leaving pieces of it in my hand, since then I ve had this affinity with my Katana. You have a Katana? The Smurf dude asked.  
>Yes I call it Munburedo smurf. My name is Kanda. Moon Blade? He asked rhetorically and nodded. "A graceful name..."<br>Kitsune? The weakling asked, I ve heard about those, Japan right? Hai, you guessed right! You win the prize! I replied sarcastically, punctuating it with a roll of my eyes.  
>Where s your ears and tail then? Smurf asked.<br>I smiled and also pulled my hair back behind my ears, showing my longer fangs and my pointed human like ears. I don t show my tail, I hate my tail actually. Now, can we get moving?

- Some time later -

FAILURE! AKUMA! AKUMA ALERT! Screamed the huge, strange, talking door thing. God, everyone seems to think that I'm an Akuma today. Yet I could honestly care less about the current situation. My little fox golem landed on my head and yawned. I mumbled softly to her, "Yeah I know Essence, this is terribly boring."  
>Lavi, the red head that hit on me earlier, stepped forward a few feet and said; If she was an Akuma, wouldn t Allen have, you know, destroyed her by now? I'M SORRY! Good point... You may pass. The gargantuan door-face said. Finally we stepped through the doors, only to be greeted by a... Gifted... Purple haired man. Oh, Leenalee! You re back! He obsessed over the girl. Wow they must be a couple. Komui, we have a new member. She said in her annoyingly bashful and happy voice, oh just her voice made me want to strangle her, so don t get me started on her skimpy outfit.<br>Oh, a new member you say? Komui said as he looked me over, smiling... I didn't like that smile. I hissed as he grabbed my arm and started yanking me, but he payed no heed to my quiet warning. Come, he said, you must meet Hevlaska."

I stood in front of a giant white beast, she had a light femimine voice and woman like features. What was this thing? Is this what innocence does to it's users? Why would it be considered a gif-?  
>"Hevlaska, please check her sync level."<p>

My thoughts were sharply interrupted as strange white, hand-like trendils wrapped themselves around me and my sword. I could feel them serching through me, which I hated. I growled, "I don't take kindly to this invasion Komui."  
>"Do not fight Hevlaska." He replied firmly.<br>"3%... 7%... 12%... 26%... 48%..."

I hissed loudly, baring my now longer-growing fangs. I feel my ears lay back as my tail lashes from side to side as I glimpse a few strands of my starlight hair.  
>"A Kitsune, so it is true. I had trouble believing them when they told me." "86%... 91%... 95% is your sync level."<p>

She released me and I glared pointedly at Komui. "Well, what does that mean?"  
>"95%, that pretty high for an exorcist with no training. Sync level is how in-tune with your weapon you are, the lower the sync level the harder it is for you to activate your innocence."<br>"I never said that I would join this order." I said softly, Komui looked at me slightly shocked, "However, I will for now." He smiled as I finished.  
>"Great, I'll go get a Uniform ready for you then."<p>

- 2 hours later -

I sat down next to Kanda, not really paying him any attention. I push my silver hair back over my shoulders, picking up my chopsticks and begin to eat my Soba. About halfway through my meal I hear a soft 'Che' then;  
>"So you like Soba too?"<br>"Yeah." I replied as I looked at him. His blue hair was tied back into a high ponytail. I couldn't resist running the tips of my long fingers through his hair. "Your hair is beautiful Kanda." I said quietly. My compliment softening his slight scowl into a small smile. I grinned a small crooked grin and chuckled softly.  
>"What's so funny?" He demanded.<br>"Oh, I just imagined me braiding your hair, It didn't end well but I thought the situation was funny." Kanda just sighed at me.  
>"I'm going to my room." I said picking up my tray and getting up from the table. I hugged Kanda, because for some reason he just seemed so cuddly, which made him growl, but he didn't do anything else. I dumped my tray and left the mess hall, thanking Jerry on the way out.<p>

- Moments later -

I meandered though the hallways, thinking about my new uniform. It was nice, composed of; A short shirt, a long sleeved over-jacket, black boots and fingerless gloves and last but not least, tight skinny jean like pants. I felt my tail hit against the wall. Why did I have my tail out? Oh yeah, Komui! I turned back into a human and continued down the hall.  
>Thump-thump-thump! Footsteps? Why was someone running down the hall? Whoosh-thump, clud-thump! I was about to turn the corner when I felt my ass meet the ground. I looked up into a startling emerald eye, his nose was touching mine and fiery hair spilled over a black bandanna with a golden X, brushing my face.<br>"Well hello Lavi." I said casually, smiling and running a hand down his back. "Uh-OH, um I'm-uh sorry Kyda." He said, his cheeks reddening as he smiled and laughed trying to cover up his embarrassment. Was I the only one here that thought he was cute?  
>"Its okay handsome," I said as I ran two fingers down his jawline. "Where were you in a rush to though?" I asked as I pulled my legs from between his, placing them on either side of his body. "Actually, I had to get something from the old panda and I was in a rush to-Hmmph!" I cut him off, pulling his face down to mine and kissing him softly, he kissed back. I soon broke the kiss and looked up at him smiling crookedly, he stared back into my eyes before blushing and realizing what just happened.<br>"Kyda!" Lavi gasped.  
>"Tell me, do you know what a hickey is?" I asked.<br>"No-" He ceased talking as I pulled his scarf down and kissed him on the neck, gently sucking then biting his skin. He groaned softly when I stopped.  
>"The hallway isn't the best place to do this you know." He said, catching his breath, still surprised.<br>"So what? I don't see anyone else in the hall but us, unless you're afraid that Bookman is going to show up."  
>"I'm not-" He started. Then miss control turned around the corner.<br>"Lavi, Komui wants you to come get your next assign- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF KYDA!" Thump! Lenalee graced Lavi with a smack to the back of the head with her clipboard. He stood, rubbing the back of his head, "You're violent Lenalee."  
>"Komui wants you and Kyda to come get your assignment, you'll both be working with Allen and Kanda on this trip." She offered me her hand, and I snorted at her, standing in one fluid and graceful movement.<p>

We stepped into the office. One word described this room, Chaos; papers littered the floor thickly, books spilled over the desk and maps were strung up on the wall behind the cluttered desk. There was a dark couch infront of all of this. I saw a high dark blue ponytail and snowy hair.  
>"Kanda-bear!" I did a flip over the couch, landing softly on Kanda's lap. "Hey fuffy."<br>"Agh! Get off of me!" he exclaimed.  
>"Aww, now why would I do that?" I asked tilting my head. "You're so forbidding, you need to warm up bear."<br>"I am not a bear, Kitsune."  
>"I'll be nice and get off of you when you call me by my name." I said, a smirk curling my lips softly.<br>He sighed, "Fine. Get off of me, please, Kyda."  
>"Oh you remembered my name, and you said please!" I smiled and kissed him on the forehead before moving to Allen's lap, leaving him to scowl at nothing.<br>"Hello Walker-kun." I purred.  
>"Uh-hello." He said with a cheezey embarrassed grin as he rubbed the back of his head.<br>"You don't mind me sitting on your lap, do you?" I asked.  
>"Ha-ha, no not at all."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah, it's fine. Really, trust me." Allen assured.<br>My fox golem, Essence, flew around my head twice before nipping me softly on the nose and landing on Allen's shoulder, staring at him.  
>"Hey, I guess you're her golem, like Tim Campy." He said, smiling slightly. With that she hopped down from Walker's shoulder, lopped across the couch and jumped, landing on Kanda's head. She yipped at him. Her yapping soon started to sound like our 21st century modern swear words; "Kuwa-Kanto-Dikku!"<br>Lavi looked up at the last word and Kanda looked as if he was ready to strangle the winged fox. "Get off of my head you worthless animal!" He growled. I snatched Essence from the top of Kanda's head and cuddled her to my chest.  
>"That wasn't very nice Essence." I chastised her in a soft motherly tone. "I'm sorry Kanda, I didn't teach her to say those words." I said apologitically. Suddenly laughter rang out in the silent room. It was Allen.<br>"Ha-haha, ha-hm. I'm sorry, b-but that was funny."  
>Kanda glared pointedly at Walker, "I swear beansprout, if that wasn't a Kitsune's, I would shove it down your throat." He growled, scowling.<br>"ANYWAY, we think we have discovered innocence in or around Venezia, Italy. I need you all to rush there as we have noted a high increase in Akuma, level three, activity in the area." Komui said, pulling Allen and Kanda out of their little love affair.  
>"In other words," said Lavi, "get in and get out."<br>"Right." 


	2. Lonely

- 9 days later -

Bang-Bang! Whoosh! Boom! Explosions went off around me as we battled a Noah called Lulu Bell. I hated fighting shapeshifters like her, she could change any part of her body at anytime into anything. Three words: It. Was. Annoying.  
>"-Bang bang bang SHIBHAN!"<br>"Crowned Clown!"  
>"Mugen- Third illusion!" I could hear them all as I fought. I drew Munburedo from it's sheath. Blue fire flared up around my sword. With a flick of my wrist I destroyed a level two on my right. I stood and watched how easily Lulu Bell swatted Allen away. We would have to attack her differently if we were to get done quickly. Maybe if we all attack her simutainiously? Damn it! We need more exorcists!<br>Lulu Bell's form changed once again as I watched. Her limbs became spider-like, and she gained the spaded tail of a hell demon. She turned her spidery limbs into stone. Perfect. I was gambling highly on this, so I hope it works. Launch myself off of the roof, speeding downwards. I whispered, "Munburedo." watching as the ghostly blue flames flare even higher around my katana. I drove the steel through the joint and wedged it back and forth.  
>Crackle-Crackle-Snap... PAH! "Ahk-AHHGH!" A pained scream emerged from the Noah's throat. She sifted back into her Noah form, clutching her left arm, it was missing from the elbow down, and stumbling back a few steps. Blood gushed from between her grey fingers, staining her now tattered long sleeved button down dress shirt a rudy crimson. Lulu fell to her knees, somewhat wide-eyed with shock, gasping oh-so softly. "How did you- how did you hurt me?" She stuttered out.<br>"With my sword, how else?" I replied rhtorically. "Rest, Lulu Bell." I raised my blade and swung it with swiftness and lithe. Thump. Lulu Bell was no more as her head hit the ground. Clink-tink, the innocence fell as her limp and lifeless hand let it go. I picked it up and turned realizing they had all moved in alittle closer, a single tear ran down Allen's face. He looked pissed.  
>"How could you just kill another human so easily?" He demanded.<br>"In the 21st century, you would be surprised. Everyone is killing everyone else. Quite sad actually." I said devoid of emotion.  
>"So you've no problem killing one of your own race?"<br>"I am not a full human Walker. I am half human, half Kitsune. I walk in both worlds and I will not hesitate to lop of the head of either species, if they are a threat to me." I snapped at him. "That's not fair, it's not right." He whispered.  
>"Seeing your whole family slaughtered isn't fair, but I embrace life as it is Allen." I say softly, crouching down and putting my warm palm on his left cheek.<br>I hear Kanda snort, "Shut up baka moyashi, you can't save every human."  
>"IT'S ALLEN! And I will try to."<br>"Then your just as stupid as I thought."  
>Ouch, I could feel the crackling tension between them... Like lightning. I was covered in blood and tired. I grabbed Allen by the ear and Kanda laughed at him. "Oh Kanda, you think I forgot about you?" I said grabbing him by the ear with my other hand and started dragging them.<br>"Ow!"  
>"Let go of me Fox!" Kanda snarled "Why are you yanking us?"<br>I glared at the both of them, "Because I'm covered in purple blood and would like a bath and a nap. Seeing as you two would rather stand there and bicker like a married couple, I'm speeding things up alittle. Lavi, please take this." I say handing the innocence to him, I suddenly started to chuckle then I laughed, realizing what I had just said.  
>"What?" Kanda snapped shortly.<br>"Hee-hee...YULLEN! I'm so sorry, but I just thought of that... Ha ha..." I replied, which earned me strange looks and raised eyebrows because they obviously wouldn't get it until I explained it to them... Which I would never do.

- Days after returning -

A man. He was dressed in a grey vest and a long sleeved white undershirt, his bangs hung unrulily in his face. This man was beautiful, especially when he smiled, and he was, at me. He sat next to my bed, soon removing his top hat.  
>"Who are you?" I asked softly.<br>"I am Tyki Mikk."  
>"Why are you here?" "You will soon be joining me and the rest of my clan, I hope."<br>"What are these- these feelings, memories? It feels as if I can't control myself anymore." I inquired.  
>"Oh, that isn't my question to answer, though I do know the reason."<br>"Who's is it then?"  
>"His." At that word a round man with light purple skin and long pointed ears appeared from the shadowed part of my room, he wore glasses.<br>"Hello little lady, I am the Mellennium Earl. The reason you have those feelings is because you are becoming a Noah."  
>Tyki spoke up, "Every human is born with the Noah gene, but there are only 13 slots open. When one of the active Noah die, sooner or later the gene will wake within a human, making that person a Noah."<br>"But I am only half a human." I replied.  
>The Earl responded. "But it is that half that the gene is present."<br>"Does that mean that I'll only be half a Noah?"  
>"No my child, you will be a full Noah. You will have three forms though; your black self or when you have grey skin, your white self or what you appeared as as a human, and your Kitsune form." He looked down and I saw his eyes, golden.<br>"When you fully become the Noah of lust, will you join us?" Mikk asked, he held his gloved hand out and I took it. I was rewarded with a smile.  
>"Good choice my beloved child." The Earl cooed before disappearing. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Tyki, his skin turned grey as he learned down and kissed me on my forehead.<p>

I opened my eyes, the mid-day light filtered through my window. "Was it just a dream?" I asked myself, sitting up. A faint scent lingered by my bed, it seemed vaguly familliar but I couldn't remember. Crash-Shatter! I was jolted out of my reveer as I heard Kanda shouting. I rubbed my eyes and ran to his room. Kanda was twitching and glaring at Essence. He turned his glare unto me.  
>"Get this thing out of my room!" He hissed.<br>"What did she do?"  
>"She slept on my face, and licked my hair!"<br>I picked up Essence and held her by her front arms, "Aww, I'm sowy Kanda." I said in a high pitched, baby like voice, as if Essence was talking. He narrowed his eyes at me and I laughed, fleeing the room. My stomach felt... weird, as I saw a new memory.

Soon I walked to the mess hall, hissing and nearly jumping out of my skin when everyone cheered:  
>"Welcome home Kyda!"<br>There was banners and tons of food on tables dressed with white table clothes. Everyone, I mean everyone with the exception of the Generals and Hevlaska, was there, smiling and laughing.  
>"Uh... Thanks?"<br>Lenalee walked up to me holding a tray with a white cup on it. She handed it to me saying, "Here, it's your own cup, it has your initials on it!"  
>I took the cup and nodded. I looked around the room, another wave flooded over me as I turned, happening to make eye contact with Lavi as he looked up. "What's wrong Kyda?" I heard Lenalee ask.<br>"I threw my shoulder off in the last battle, it's bothering me so I'm going up to my room."I replied "You did amazing during your last assignment, only Kanda and you have been able to slay a Noah. If your shoulder is bothering you, you should visit the nur-"  
>"I'll be fine." I affirmed turning and leaving the cafeteria.<br>- 1 hour later -

I stood by the window in my room thinking about the suited man. He seemed real enough, his hand felt real enough, but could he have been just a figment of my Imagination? But why was the Earl in my halucination? Knock-Knock. I flinched, "Come in." Suddenly I felt my hormones kick up.  
>Lavi stepped in and close the door behind himself.<br>"Yes?" I asked, not turning from the window.  
>"Wow your room is pretty high up, its the only one on this level actually... Kyda, you seemed distant at the party, I was just wondering if you are you okay?" He asked.<br>I turned from the window, walking over to my bed and sitting on the edge of it, I invited Lavi to do the same. I looked down at my hand, I wasn't going to hold it back anymore. "Kyda-" he started, but he was cut short as I grabbed his jaw and kissed him. I ran a hand through his fiery hair as he placed one of his hands at my back, the other he used to prop himself up as I leaned back. "We shouldn't be doing this." Lavi said, breaking the kiss.  
>"I don't care, I want you inside me." I retorted lustfully, assulting his lips once more. I pulled his scarf off and began to unbutton his jacket. I wanted him desperately. I moaned as he kissed down my jaw line, licking small circles as he went. I felt my stomach tighten as he got to the crook of my neck. Another wave of lust and memories flooded over me. I undid the last button and his jacket slid off his shoulders, I unfastend the buttons of his shirt then his pants. He deepened the kiss, his tongue passing between my lips. Lavi had taken my shirt and bra off, despite his lack of knowlegde on the latter... Well it probably hadn't been very challenging seeing as it fastened from the front. With one gloved hand he began pumping my breast, I arched my back, pushing my chest into his hand as I undo my pants and pulled my boots off. I sighed with pleasure as Lavi licked then began to suck my nipples, his teeth grazing them gently as he kneeded my breasts, pushing them together then buring his face in my clevage. I ran my hands through his hair, his bandanna had fallen to around his neck at some point.<br>I sat up as Lavi got off the bed. He pulled his pants down after kicking off his boots, revealing his erect intimate. I then took the head of his stiff member into my mouth, running my tongue around his tip as I sucked. I placed my hands on his hips and brought more of him into my mouth until he was at the back of my throat. I began to hum as he started to rock his hips, causing him to groan softly. He held my hair back from my face, his breath hitching slightly.  
>I stopped after a moment and he grabbed me by the hips and moved me into what the 21st century would call 'Doggy Style'. He kissed my back, nipping softly, before pushing into me. At first he moved slowly then picked up the pace. I moaned his name softly as he pulled me into his thrusts, he grabbed my ass with both hand. I arched my back, letting my tits brush against the bed. Lavi groaned little things such as; "God, you're so beautiful." "I love you." and occationally he sighed my name out. He slowed down then sped up, panting, his thrusts growing rougher before pulling out of me and groaning as he came across the small of my back.<p>

I looked into Lavi's eye contently, I had cleaned up and we were laying in the afterglow. I smiled, "Damn."  
>He smiled back at me before brushing lock of hair out of my face, "Damn."<br>[Lavi's POV]  
>"Damn." I said to Kyda before falling into sleep.<p>

Blinding whiteness.  
>A black suited man with a top hat, a sickly grin stretched across his face. Purple butterflies appeared from the palms of hands only to disappear into nothing. A single name rang out in my mind. Tyki Mikk. Kyda was next to me, I felt my stomach lurch as she took a step forward. I caught her wrist, "Kyda, stay away from him, he's a Noah!" I said, but she shook her wrist from my grasp and began to walk towards him.<br>"What are you doing? He'll kill you!" Tyki's lips curled into a smirk, his skin changing from tan to grey as he lifted his hand. I tried to move, but I couldn't, as if my legs were made out of stone. I stopped trying to move as Tyki held his hand out, as if asking for Kyda to come with him, and... she.. took.. his.. hand.. Turning and smiling cruelly at me as stigmata appeared on her forehead her skin changed to the same deathly grey as the other Noah.

[Kyda's POV]  
>- The following morning-<p>

I wake up and streatch, pushing the blankets down. I looked over at Lavi, he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, too bad that this would be one of the last times I got to see him like this. I stood up and dressed myself, then walked to the bed and kissed Lavi on the forehead. I turn and leave the room, I had one goal in mind.  
>-<p>

"Walker, please it'll just be a quick stop off of our trip to Moscow then we can keep going. Hey, do you know where Lenalee is?"  
>"Okay, I'll go, and Lenalee is over there getting ready for our assignment." He said, pointing to the other side of the lounge, smiling like he always was. I walk over to Lenalee.<br>"Hey Lenalee, I'm sorry for how snide I was eariler, and I was wondering if you would go with me and Allen to meet a friend of mine." I said.  
>"Oh, it's okay Kyda, but where are we going?"<br>"My friend lives, well actually had to move to Poland, but it's along our way to Moscow. He is an amazing person, I think he could help the Order."  
>"That's great! Of coarse I'll go with you two!" She exclaimed, causing me to raise an eyebrow.<br>"Allen and I are ready so I'm leaving." I replied, turning away from her and walking out of the room. I glanced over my shoulder, "Actually, I believe I forgot something in my room, I'll be a few minutes, okay?"

I opened the door to my room, Lavi was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless. He wore white pants with his black boots, his red hair blazed as the sunlight from the window behind him hit his head, his bandanna was still around his neck. I felt my heart flutter, a warm sensation starting in my stomach. God damnit! Why am I so attached to him? I am becoming a Noah, I am a Kitsune. I've never felt this way to anyone before hand, so why him and why now? Lavi looked up at me, that sexy smile curling his lips softly. I ran to him and sat on his lap, stratling him as I kissed him. I ran my hands through his hair. "Damn," I said with a smile, breaking our loving kiss. I leaned my head down on his shoulder, burying my face into the crook of his neck. He was so warm, my eyes drifted half closed to the lull of his gentle heartbeat. "I'm leaving for Moscow on assignment, I just wanted to say good-bye before I left." I said softly, as if it was saddening for me. What the fuck was with me? I've never said something so weak- so trivial. I thought, but the words kept on flowing, "...I love you Lavi, and I don't want to lose you... I don't want to be alone again..." I felt tears coming on, Its been so long since I cried... That's it, I was going to strangle myse-  
>"You won't lose me, because I love you too, and as long as we have that, you'll never be alone."<br>"I'm a monster becoming an even greater monster, Lavi. It is true?" I asked.  
>"What?"<br>"Do you mean what you say?" I said more so than I asked.  
>"I won't lie to you Kyda, I promise." He said touching foreheads with me. "Go on, you're probably keeping Allen and Lenalee waiting." He said, hugging me comfortingly. I stood, smiling and left.<p>

-Later that week, in Poland-

We were all walking down an empty forest trail, in the middle of nowhere... I began to whistle softly, mimicking Road's melody. It had begun. I smiled as an eriee and high pitched laughter filled the fridged air.  
>THWACK!<br>"Lena- AGK!" Thwack! Hee-hee-hee.  
>I turned to see three level four Akuma, one over Allen, one over Lenalee and the last floating right infront of me. I opened my eyes wide with mock-surprise. "Timcampi! Go! You're the only one that can show HQ what happened, Ima sugu GO! ... Te kudasai." I demanded him in my mother tongue when he hesitated, with that Timcampi took to the sky. I felt a hand on my shoulder;<br>"You did good Kyda. I didn't expect you to so willingly betray your friends." That voice, It was from that night. Tyki Mikk.  
>"They were never my friends. If they knew what I am- who I am, they would kill me on the spot. Better to kill the enemy now, while they don't expect it, than to be hurt by them later." I replied turning around to face him, I wanted to see him in full, in the daylight as I only had blurred confused memories of him. Beautiful. He was a stunning man, gold- his eyes were indeed golden. He wore a high-collared white coat with one full sleeve, dark pants and thigh high black boots, but the first thing I noticed was his scars. I gently touched the center of the scar over his heart with my fingertips. "Does it still hurt?" I asked solmnly. <p>


End file.
